


Clean Slate

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Series: Finding Your Place [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Non-Killing Incident AU, One-sided Mukuro/Naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro visits Junko in a mental hospital, and realizes what she has to do to make things right in her life.</p><p>(HEAVY SPOILERS)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my novel for NaNoWriMo, not...this thing that I came up with in the shower. 
> 
> I felt I needed a context fic for the rest of this AU. What made it possible for the characters to avoid the Mutual Killing Incident? You're about to find out.

Mukuro didn’t have a car, so Naegi drove her.

Sitting across the table from her younger sister, Mukuro felt so uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than she’d ever felt around Junko. “Hey, sis.”

Junko, dressed in a pink hospital gown, smiled. “Heya! How ya doin’?”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking. And you?”

It was a stupid question to ask, given the circumstances, but Junko’s grin grew wider. “I’m GREAT! This is the best place ever!”

“Junko…”

“Don’t you see, sis? This asylum is filled to the brim with despair!” Junko giggled. “The despair of being locked away, forsaken by family and friends, forced to succumb to a ‘cure’…it’s all so delicious!” Her giggle became a full-on laugh. “I’m having the time of my life!”

As she continued to laugh, a doctor stepped into the room, flanked by security guards. “Miss Ikusaba, your visiting time is up.”

Mukuro stood. “Goodbye, Junko.”

“ _Sayonara_ , sista!” Junko stuck her tongue out, then laughed.

 

 

Naegi was waiting for Mukuro in the hall. “That went…well, I guess.” They started to walk.

Mukuro, gazing at the floor, murmured, “I’m the worst sister in the world.”

“What makes you say that?” Naegi asked.

Mukuro looked up. “Do you need to ask? It’s because of me that my sister is locked up in a mental hospital!”

“Yes, but don’t you think it’s for the best?”

She stopped walking; after a few seconds, so did Naegi. She clenched her fists. “Excuse me?”

“Well, you heard Enoshima. She’s happy here. Besides, if you hadn’t told us about her…well, I don’t even want to think about what might have happened.”

Slowly, Mukuro nodded. “Yes…she was planning such awful things.”

Naegi smiled. “You saved so many people, Ikusaba, and I know it’s an awful thing to say, but I think you should be proud of yourself.”

Still nodding, Mukuro smiled. “You’re right.” She tilted her head back and said, “I think…I think I’ll return to military service. Perform a few tours of duty.”

Naegi’s eyes widened. “But, Ikusaba, what if you get killed? It’s dangerous!”

“I’ve done it before, Naegi. I know the risks. Besides, I need to get away from my sister for a while. I’ve spent so long trying to please her, I hardly know who I am anymore. I need to rediscover myself."

Without hesitation, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Naegi’s forehead. He raised a hand to the spot. “Wha—“

“If this is going to work, I need to make a clean break. You probably won’t hear from me again, Naegi, but I want to thank you. You’ve been a great friend.” Without looking back, Mukuro walked on, waving. “So long, soldier.”

Naegi stood rooted to the spot, watching the retreating figure of Mukuro Ikusaba for the last time.


End file.
